A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pressing device and method, more particularly relates to a chip pressing device and method
B. Description of the Prior Art
During chip packaging, various methods are adopted to join a chip and a carrier. One of these methods is to use a die bonder to accomplish the chip bonding process. While performing chip bonding of this kind, pressure and temperature are frequently applied to the chip to apply a layer of adhesive between the chip and the carrier. In a conventional die bonder, pressing force and temperature for bonding the chip to the carrier are provided by a chip suction head. The die bonder often utilizes mechanical pressurization to attach the chip tightly to the carrier, and heats the chip through thermal conduction of the chip suction head heated by a heating coil or an electric heating pipe. However, conventional die bonders utilizing the above pressurizing and heating method suffer from the following disadvantages: the mechanism is complicated; it is not able to uniformly and fast heat or cool a chip and a carrier at the same time; and a chip suction head tends to be deformed or damaged after undergoing long-term heating.